Mutiny
by redh
Summary: UPDATED! this is how jack met barbossa, what Bill thought, confrontation between jack and bill, bill and barbossa, and of course jack and barbossa. All leads up to the mutiny and the aftermath. What happens to jack and bill?
1. Barbossa

I dont own anything.

My latest story. sorry i havent written anything in awhile...i have been having a brain freeze. Awhile back xxmrscaptainxjacksparrowxx asked me to do a mutiny story...so this is kinda for you as a thanks to giving me an idea. Sorry it took awhile. R&R pointers and suggestions are always welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1

"…And then they made me their chief." Jack finished.

He and _his _crew were in Tortuga looking for some new crew members. William had just stepped down from captain and was going to leave soon. Some of the old crew was leaving and Jack decided if he was going to go to the Isla de Muerta he needed a bigger crew.

"Another!" a drunk yelled.

"How bout the one where yer lookin for a new crew to go afta the treasure of Cortez." A wrinkled old man stepped forward. He was old and had a few noticeable scars on his face around his grimy old beard.

"Who be askin?"

"Barbossa. I hear ye be lookin for a crew. Me and some of my friends want to be joinin ya."

"Some of your friends?" Jack inquired. "Who are your friends loyal to?"

"There captain of course."

"What do you all want besides the treasure?"

"I'm a seasoned sailor and heard you need a first mate. I would like the position. All the crew would like is a share of the booty. Just like any other pirate."

"I think this can be arranged Mr. Barbossa. How bout you and your friends stop by the _Pearl_ tomorrow at noon and I'll get you all signed in. We can leave by tomorrow night."

"Aye… I think we have an accord Captain. How bout, for your generosity, I buy ye a drink."

Jack never was one to drink. He wasn't a simpleton. Only simpletons and men with problems drink in a seedy bar. He decided to go back to his ship instead.

"No thanks. I need to get back to the ship. I believe the people who are watchin it now would like a drink of their own. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, mate."

TBC…


	2. Trust

Sorry for the wait. Brain freeze. Hate that. Anyway...

Summary: Chapter 2> Jack and Bill have an argument about Barbossa.

Enjoy

* * *

Bill came back to the Pearl looking for Jack. He just heard that Barbossa got the position of first mate. Bill didn't like this. He heard that Barbossa was a ruthless, unfair pirate who didn't follow the code. Bill knew this would clash with Jack's ways.

Jack had accomplished a lot in 16 years. He was sly, skillful, and a brilliant captain who came from nothing. If only he were less trusting Bill thought. Jack didn't realize it but when he trusted someone that was when he got in trouble. Bill never wanted to bring that up though. It would crush Jack. He needed something to believe in and Bill wanted to give that to him.

Bill was so lost in though he didn't realize that he was in front of the captain's door.

Knock knock knock

"It's open." Jack called. "Hello Bill, what brings you here? I thought you would be out on the town enjoying yourself."

"I was. At least until I heard a nasty rumor."

"And what rumor would that be?"

"The one where you choose Barbossa to be your first mate."

"That not be a rumor. That be the truth."

"Jack this isn't a good idea. Barbossa cant be trusted. I have heard of him. He doesn't think the way you do. That combined with the age difference. Jack, he is nearly twice your age. Pick someone else."

"Whether you like it or not William, Barbossa is my new first mate."

"Jack this isn't…"

"Damn it William…" Jack slammed his hand on the hard wood table "This isn't your decision. Don't tell me what to do." Jack yelled.

"I'm offering you advice that you should listen to." Bill was amazed at how well he was keeping his cool. He wanted to throw Jack up against a wall and shake him until he listened, but he knew that wouldn't work. Jack would fight him with all that he had and they would both come out with bruises. That would just make the situation worse. He decided to stick with reasoning. "You are 16 years old. Barbossa is _35_. You sill have a lot to learn in life."

"Then why did you make me captain?"

"Because I know you can do it, and I can trust you. You can do it with the right crew."

"Then trust me to make the right decisions."

"This is a bad one."

"Isn't everyone allowed to make mistakes?"

"This isn't a little mistake. This could be the line between life and death. You are taking on Barbossa and his crew. Who do you think they are loyal to?"

"Their captain."

"Which is Barbossa."

"Which is me!"

"Which is Barbossa. They will follow him, not you!" Bill yelled. He was starting to lose it. This got Jack's attention and if anyone was watching they would see the fire building in the twos eyes. "Did you tell him about the treasure?" Bill asked sharply.

Jack didn't want to fight because he knew where it would end up but that didn't stop him. "Aye, he knows." Bill tried to cut in but wasn't able to. Jack started out slowly and lowly. This was a voice that Bill had never heard from Jack before. "I, the _captain_, picked Barbossa. The, _my_, crew will do what is needed to get the treasure. We sail tomorrow on _my_ ship. _I'm_ the captain _I_ make the decisions." Jack's voice was getting faster louder as he got closer to Bill. "I'm the captain. You said so. This ship is mine!" Jack finished right in Bills face.

Bill was one who enjoyed his personal space and Jack knew it. "Move back, lad." Bill said in dangerously low voice. Though, as he said it he knew it wasn't a good idea."

Something past through Jack's eyes, but Bill couldn't tell what it was. It could have been fear, but it was gone to fast and replaced by anger.

"It's my ship; I can do what I want."

That was it. That was all Bill could take. He took Jack by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "Listen to me Jack! You are the captain but you are acting like a child. Listen to what I am telling you. Just because you have the ship doesn't mean you are invincible. This ship isn't worth your safety."

Jack got over the shock of being thrown against the wall, which wasn't very gentle and stared Bill in the eyes as he was talking. "This ship is all I got. I don't have a nice house to go to. I don't have a family waiting for me anywhere. What do I have? I have nearly ten years on a pirate ship. My home is this ship. I have a pirate brand. I own a pirate brand, a pistol, and a blade. I own this ship." The last thing was said in whisper and a lowered head.

Bill finally understood and moved away from Jack. He didn't have much, he was right, but he could have a life. "You can do what ever you want. You just can't take on Barbossa. It would be suicide. Listen to my advice, you need someone."

There was a silence.

"I know that. That is why I have Barbossa." Jack said and started for the door. He stopped when he heard Bill say something. "What?" He asked, without turning, in a tired, almost defeated voice."

"I said, and me. I'm coming with."

Jack was about to turn and say something but decided against it. He just left the room and headed into Tortuga.

He didn't come back until the next morning.

* * *

TBC...

What did you think?

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions?Hate it or love it?


End file.
